Suddenly, it's all different
by AnneAquila
Summary: Rose and scorpius are frenemies, or more enemies than friends. When their best friends, albus and Stephanie move in together effectively making rose and scorpius live together, the sentence "keep your friends close, but your enemies closer" got a whole new meaning.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"What!?" They both exclaimed, staring at their friends, absolutely sure that they have gone mad, no scratch that, extremely mad. positively crazy.

"Living together!? What about me?" Exclaimed rose, deliberately ignoring the human being next to her, even though the both of them were appalled by this news and are in the same fix. Albus and Stephanie rolled their eyes at them. "Relax, guys it's not the end of the world" replied albus, annoyed at their apparent over reaction.

"It's not the...it's not the end of the end of the world!? How could you just say that! Or even imply that!? Do you know that means I have to live with this...this thing here?" Exclaimed scorpius, gesturing at rose, at the loss of adjectives to describe her.

Rose too angry at her best friends to notice the jibe made at her personality continued the rant. "Yeah, do you know the selfish, dirty, annoying, irritating,crazy prat that you're forcing me to live with?"

Well, she wasn't at loss of words to describe his personality

"Yes and he just so happens to be our best friend scorpius Malfoy. Now would you both calm down and just realise that you KNEW sooner or later this was going to happen, and that we even told you and asked you to make plans?" Said Stephanie, being the voice of logic and reason and extreme irritation to rose and scorpius.

"Yeah well..." Said rose, struggling to come up with a retort to that

"We... Er... We denied it. We said its not gonna happen!" Exclaimed scorpius, triumphant to find an excuse.

"Yeah denial!" Agreed rose and triumphantly crossed her arms and glared at her friends.

"Denial" repeated Stephanie, giving them both the 'is that the best you could come up with' face,

"Congrats guys, you have successfully created the worst, and lame excuse in the world" replied albus sarcastically.

"Well I can't help it of scorpius has a brain the size of a toothpick and can't come up with good excuses" exclaimed Rose

"This is the definition of the kettle calling the pot black" retorted back scorpiush

"Oh yeah, if you could just play back that stupid brain of yours, you would know that you came up with the retort." Retaliated rose.

"Oh yeah? And if you can play back your stupid brain, IF you have one, you would realise that YOU, AGREED TO IT!" Screamed scorpius.

"Excuse me, it seems that you have forgotten THAT MY MOTHER WAS THE BRIGHTEST WITCH OF HER AGE AND I BEAT YOU IN EVERYTHING BACK AT HOGWARTS. SO YOU BETTER SHUT ABOUT BRAINS, BECAUSE THAT EMPTY NUTSHELL YOU HAVE AND ITS IQ OF TOILET PAPER IS WHAT IM GOING TO LIVE WITH, THANKS TO YOU GUYS!" Screamed rose, again, bringing it back to albus and Stephanie.

"HEY PLEASE I HAVE BEATEN YOU A MILLION TIMES, WHICH YOUR SELF ACCLAIMED SUPER BRAIN HAS CONVENIENTLY FORGOTTEN." screamed scorpius.

Thankfully, for Al and Stephanie, she reverted her attention back to scorpius.

And that's when they had this whole tiff on who beat who in hogwarts and when, then it went on to how many pranks, then how many quidditch matches their respective teams, like puddlemore or chudley cannons, won in the season. Then in the heads room during elf day, who cleaned the room and how many times and so on and so forth.

"Umm Al, do you think we should interrupt?" Whispered Stephanie

"Uhh I guess, or they're gonna have a never ending fight on who hates brocoli more" whispered back Al.

"Okay let's se what I can do" said Stephanie.

"Oi idiots do you guys even remember why you started fighting ?"

They stopped and stared at Stephanie and Al, like they had forgotten that they were still there.

"Great going" whispered an annoyed Al, "now you've got their attention back on us"

"Oh don't you stand here and make remarks" whisper retorted Stephanie "did you have a better idea?"

A silent albus gave her the answer.

"Listen, do one thing. Now that you guys haven't planned, live together until you find a roommate or an affordable flat to live in. Then when one of you finds those things, move and live with whoever and wherever but till then, just for us, bear with each other. Okay ?" Said Stephanie, now kind of exasperated with the whole ordeal.

Rose and scorpius, still pissed with each other, grudgingly accepted that this was a good plan.

"Okay it's all settled then" beamed Stephanie, And turned towards Al "that will be all. And you better reward me for my amazing-ness in dealing with your crazy best friend

Al kissed her "sure babe! Just so you know they're your best friends too" and both of

them walked out of the room, in each other's arms and arguing softly and playfully.

Rose and scorpius were sitting, facing opposite sides, arms crossed huffing and mumbling, acting like school kids told off by their mom.

Scorpius decided to be the bigger person. He faced rose. "Okay so Al will be moving into your apartment, so you will be coming to mine?

Rose sighed and turned to face him too. "Yeah I guess. I'm starting my search of a place tomorrow. I can't stay with you more than a week!" She said meanly, in the manner of a six year old and turned her back on him and crossed her arms and huffed again.

Scorpius gave up.

With rose, being the bigger person is as impossible as dancing the salsa on a broomstick.

 **a/n MY FIRST NOT A ONESHOT STORY! Well it was supposed to be a Oneshot but the story was too long and I had no intentions of shortening the story soo go ahead and have fun reading . Oh and please review. Cookies to those who review ( not) but still review !**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rose was annoyed. Very. There somehow weren't enough boxes at the apartment at all! You know, when she just doesn't want a box, lo behold! There would be about 10 boxes lying on the path just waiting for her to trip and fall into one, but when she wants one, they all just disappear from sight! Not one, mind you, not one could she find.

Stephanie walked in tired, and plumped herself on the couch. "This day couldn't get any longer! Al has like a million useless stuff lying around, and he refuses to throw it too! You should have seen how much scorpius and I tried. Trying to persuade him is like trying to persuade a door to open itself!"

Rose gave her the 'I pity you' face. Her curly hair was tied up in a bun, as strands of hair came streaming down her face.

"Yeah Al's like that" she said, categorically. "I remember when I had to stay at the uncle Harry's place once. I tried helping Al to clean his room, cuz aunt Ginny was getting seriously pissed. That guy had the whole 2016's Sunday edition of quidditch daily! He refused to get rid of them! Said they helped him in chasing manoeuvres! Somehow I think uncle Harry scared him into throwing the lot into the rubbish.

Stephanie stared with rose with utmost terror in her eyes. "Rose I don't think so. I definitely came across a pile of Sunday edition quidditch daily. I think it was 2016 editions."

Rose stared at her friend incredulously. "Did it... Did it have an old picture of dragomir gorgovitch dropping a quaffle and the title being 'the record winner for most quaffle drops in quidditch season has not yet been broken. Check out the others who came close to beating that record! It's jaw dropping!' "

Stephanie looked out of her mind with worry now "oh god, yes!"

Rose and Stephanie stared at each other for a few more minutes. Rose suddenly began to crack up. Watching rose stifle her giggles, Stephanie couldn't help it too. Soon both of them were laughing uncontrollably, with rose collapsing, holding her stomach while Stephanie rolled off the couch, laughing. They kind of stopped and looked at each other again and promptly started laughing again.

"Oh my god did you see that look on your face!?" Rose shrieked through her laughter.  
"Oh forget that! You should have seen yours" roared Stephanie

They both clearly couldn't talk and just kept on laughing. While the laughter somewhat receded, they picked themselves up and sat on the couch, rubbing away the tears from their eyes. A comfortable sort of silence reigned as both of them just contemplated on life.

"Rose I'm seriously gonna miss living with you" said Stephanie, languidly.  
"Yeah... Me too. "replied rose, slightly sad.  
"Okay whatever" said Stephanie who sat up straight and shook herself off of lethargy. "Do you need help? Anything at all?"  
"Oh thank god you mentioned it! You see, we are short of boxes for my stuff. Have you any idea what we can do?" Said rose. Relieved that her friend had changed the topic.  
"Well why don't you transfigure some stuff you don't want? That will be..."

And the evening was spent in transfiguration of boxes.

A few days passed, and everything was ready. Rose looked at her sealed boxes that were stacked up neatly against the wall on one side of the room and on the other side of her room her bed and closet that she decided to shift magically. Stephanie enters her room and knocks on the door, with a wistful smile on her face. Rose turns and looks at her, smiling wistfully back as both of them envelope each other in a hug.

"Ready?" Asked Stephanie, breaking from the hug.  
"As I'll ever be" replied a suddenly disgruntled rose.  
Stephanie chuckled. "Okay let's go check on the guys."

They entered the guys apartment to find Al and Scorpius sitting on the Sofa and watching some TV.

"Hey Al, you ready?" Called Stephanie  
"Oh hey fanny! Yeah. I'll be there." Said Al and he took out his wand.

"Dude I can't believe you're going" said scorpius, looking dejected.  
"Yeah man but don't worry. I'm just across the hall we can do the same things" said Al, looking sad but trying to be upbeat.

"Yeah...but... Okay we had this talk. We'll make some time" said scorpius giving Al an one sided smile.  
"Yup we will" grinned Al, as they hugged.

Simultaneously Rose and Al lifted their wands and their boxes begin to levitate and each of then went across the hall. To them it was an end of an era, but it was actually the beginning of a new chapter of their lives.

-

Yay! I'm back! So after a long hiatus (and lots of needling from my buddy Aquila) I have decided to write again!  
After this story, I soon will be starting new ones! Check out my one shot realisation, oh gods why.  
And please review and point out if I make any mistakes. Cookie for those who know the levitating spell for objects like boxes (clue: order of the Phoenix, Tonks)

Always willing to entertain my readers  
Anne


End file.
